Not Possible
by gracciee99
Summary: Just some Dramione fluff. Set during 7th year. Hermione and Draco returned to Hogwarts after the battle to complete their education. EWE.
Hermione sat in the Great Hall facing towards the Slytherin table, occasionally looking up from her book to the table across the hall, before quickly looking back down, so as to not get caught. Suddenly, she stood up grabbed her book and briskly walked out of the hall, saying something about the library, answering Harry's and Ron's questions.

The trio had returned to Hogwarts to finish their education and take their NEWTS, well Harry and Ron only came because Hermione forced them, but regardless they were back along with several others from their year, including Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, had finally broken free of his father, who was now in Azkaban. He had always struggled with his father's harsh views and around his 4th year, began to develop his own ideas about what was pure and what wasn't. He decided that all blood was red regardless of your birth. He realized that it didn't truly matter if you were muggle born or pureblood. He had a prime example of it too. Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her age. Muggle born. Gorgeous. Despite his attempts to ignore her, he soon found that she was his only form of intellectual stimulation, with her quick witty insult and deep understanding of almost everything, save for Divination.

Draco was also sitting in the Great Hall at that time, he was sitting facing the Gryffindor table, though he was not nearly as subtle about his glances towards the table his supposed arch enemy was sitting at, in fact he stared openly. He quickly stood up and exited the hall without a word to his fellow house mates, who at this point in the year, were quite used to his abrupt exits.

It was now the end of May, and the new 7th years and the returning 7th years had already taken their NEWTs and were now just waiting for the results, before they left Hogwarts, to go into the Wizarding World for free. However, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had no plans to leave Hogwarts behind, and both of them intended to become professors at the esteemed school. As Head Boy and Girl of the year, they had been in constant communication, and at the beginning of the year had called a truce in an attempt to get through the year with as little drama as possible.

The two, with the help of the truce, quickly discovered that they could talk for hours to each other and not get bored. Though Draco already knew this. Once Hermione accepted his apology for his past actions, and Draco explained why he had acted that way, they became quite good friends, as neither of the two had other friends that they could relate to on an intellectual level. Though the only person who knew of their friendship was McGonagall, as she was also in contact with them quite a lot. Though even she did not know the true extent of their relationship, no one did. And they planned to keep it that way, at least for now.

Hermione quickly made her way up to the head dorms, completely skipping the library, as she had no intention of going there in the first place. As she walked through the portrait, she saw him already sitting on the couch in front of the fire waiting for her. Looking up at her, a soft smile pulled at his lips. It took Hermione a long time to get used to seeing him smile instead of smirk, though she had to say she quite liked it, as she had never seen him smile for anyone else, except his mother of course. It made her happy that she was the only one that could make him smile like that.

Draco had quickly made his way up to the head dorms and waited on the couch knowing that she would be up quickly. Just a few moments later and the door swung open, revealing her as she stepped inside the common room. Just seeing her brought a smile to his face and he saw her eyes light up and a similar smile was playing on her lips as well.

"Took you long enough Granger, I've been waiting for ages." He teased.

"Ha ha, you have barely been in here for a minute, I saw you walking down the corridor." She retorted, while sitting down and curling up into his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her. She hummed in content.

"So, Slughorn is retiring, and McGonagall said she can't handle both Headmistress duties and the Transfiguration class, so we should go talk to her about filling the positions." He said into her hair.

"I've already set up an appointment, in fact she should be here any minute." He chuckled, of course she had, always ahead of the game, always prepared. That was one thing he loved about her though; one of the many, many things.

With that thought going through his head, a knock sounded at the door before it opened. Hermione had sat up, so she was no longer in Draco's hold, she was cold now.

"Professor, thanks for agreeing to talk with us." Hermione said standing up.

"Well, of course Hermione. Now what is it that you would like to talk about?" McGonagall sat in the armchair that was perpendicular to the couch.

"Well…" Hermione started.

"It has come to our attention, that there will be two open teaching positions, as Slughorn is retiring and you need someone to take over Transfiguration." Draco explained. McGonagall immediately picked up on where this conversation was going.

"Am I right to assume that you two are interested in the positions?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, professor. I would take over Transfiguration, and Draco would take over Potions." Hermione responded.

"You do understand, that if you take those positions, you would also be Head of House for Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively." McGonagall said.

"Well, we assumed." Draco answered, unconsciously shifting closer to Hermione. His hand brushing against hers.

"I don't see why not, you are both qualified, and as Heads I can assume that you have the ability to control students. Plus you seemed to have quite the bond here, so I don't think that it will be a problem to have you two work together, as you have gotten on quite well this year. Was there anything else?" McGonagall asked.

"No, that was it, thank you professor, we really appreciate this." Draco stood up to walk her out.

"Oh before I forget, here are your NEWT results they just came in, and I wanted to give them to you personally." McGonagall handed Draco two envelopes, both quite heavy, and walked out of the Head Dorm, glad that she wouldn't have to look for two qualified teachers anymore.

Draco quickly walked back over to Hermione, absent mindedly handing her the envelope with her name on it, staring at his. He sat back down still looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Shall we open them together?" Hermione proposed, snapping Draco out of his daze. He nodded jerkily.

Both breaking the seal on the letter, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Letting go and pulling out the paper from inside, they unfolded them. Draco let out an audible sigh of relief. Hermione made a noise that the Fat Lady would have been proud of. They quickly switched papers, then turned to each other with large smiles on their faces. Though technically, they didn't need to pass any of their NEWTs, except for the subject that they wanted to teach, they had both gotten all 10. Hermione pulled Draco in for a kiss, and Draco gladly returned it. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap, as her arms wound around his neck and lightly tugged on his hair. Draco couldn't get enough of her, but he knew that they both needed air. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her, breathing heavily. So many thoughts running through his head, though one stuck out. _He never wanted to be without her, he always wanted to be by her side, hand-in-hand, and taking on the world together._ He had been planning to wait until after graduation, but he supposed now was a good enough time as any.

"Mia, I love you so much." He breathed out, his nerves acting up again.

"I love you too, Dray."

"Mia, I don't want to live a day where you aren't beside me. I don't think I could, you are my everything. You…. You are so amazing. Mia…" He pulled back looking directly into her eyes, turning so that he was on his knees in front of her. "Mia, marry me?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but she sat motionless. Before she flung herself around his neck and burying her head into his chest, nodding furiously and saying yes, over and over again. He walked over to the bookshelf that they had in the room and pulled down Hogwarts: A History 1st edition. He brought it back over to Hermione and handed it to, gesturing for her to open it. On the inside, instead of complete pages, there was a box shape carved out with a cushion inserted, in the middle of the cushion, lay a platinum ring, with a small inlaid diamond that was surrounded by 4 emeralds. An inaudible gasp left her lips as she gingerly picked up the ring. She stared at it in awe. Draco gently took it out of her hand, and grasped her left hand, his eyes never leaving hers, her eyes flicking back and forth between his and the ring that he was slipping onto her finger.

"I love you immensely, Mia."

"I love you more."

"Not possible"


End file.
